Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {2} \\ {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {3} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0}-{2} \\ {2}-{3} \\ {4}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {-1} \\ {5}\end{array}\right]}$